Hermione's Harem
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Ginny's essence enters Harry after he sodomizes & fucks her, causing Harry to turn into a girl. Hermione takes care of Harry's newly found lust, & becomes Harry's mistress. As Hermione whores Harry out to her friends, & anyone who'll pay, they discover that Ginny's essence is contagious. Read the tale of Hermione's grand harem of sex slaves. I wouldn't mind being Hermione's slave!


In the common room, late at night, Ginny moaned like a two dollar whore as Harry sodomized her. "Fuck yeah, Harry. My ass is yours." She screamed as Harry released his load into her bowels. "Now, fuck my pussy."

Harry winced as he entered Ginny's painfully tight pussy, tearing thru her barrier and seating herself within her depths. Ginny's moans grew louder as Harry fucked her. As he released into her waiting womb, her body was enveloped in light as her essence was absorbed into his body.

Harry's body glowed and he began transforming. His chest and rear expanded. He reached into his pants and felt his crotch and discovered that his manhood was gone. In its place was a vagina.

" _Why can't my life ever be normal?_ " thought Harry as she rubbed her pussy experimentally. That felt good, so she took it further by inserting a finger, eliciting a moan. Adding a second and third finger, she finger-fucked herself, taking full advantage of her new body. Soon, she was fisting herself, moaning in pleasure. She came hard. " _So good. This pussy is far more sensitive than my cock ever was!_ " Her body, however, craved more. She needed to be fucked.

"I need to be fucked," said Harry, her thoughts clouded by lust. Her best friend took the opportunity to push Harry to the floor and remove her pants and boxers.

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, "I'd love to." Hermione shoved her face into Harry's snatch, and ate her out with gusto. Harry whined as Hermione pleasured her. Harry came hard, squirting juices into Hermione's waiting mouth.

"I need a cock in my pussy," said Harry.

"No problem," said Hermione, waving her wand at her own crotch and transforming her clit and pussy into a cock and balls before proceeding to fuck Harry. "Oh, Harry, your pussy is the tightest I've ever fucked! Damn, you should have became a girl years ago!"

"Fuck," said Harry, "Damn it, Mione, your cock feels so good in my pussy. Fucking wreck me!" Hermione slapped Harry's ass as she pounded the pussy of the girl-who-lived. Hermione's balls tightened and she unloaded them into her best friend's pussy. "Fuck, Hermione, I hope I get pregnant. Knock me up, Hermione." Hermione's torrent of cum continued to feed Harry's hungry pussy. Hermione pulled out and flipped her friend over, lining up with Harry's back door. "Fuck!" exclaimed Harry as Hermione pushed into Harry's virgin asshole. "Fuck, Hermione, fuck my ass!"

Hermione mercilessly wrecked her friend's asshole. She loved how tight Harry's ass felt around her transfigured member. "You're my fucking slut, Harry. Your body wants nothing but my cock in your cute asshole." Harry moaned as Hermione continued to fuck her ass. "You're my fucking slave now, Harry. You will call me Mistress from now on. Your body is a slave to my cock. You want nothing more than to service your mistress for the rest of your worthless life."

"Yes, mistress. I'm nothing but your fucktoy. My body is made to serve you. Please, mistress, destroy my ass and then fuck my worthless mouth," pleaded Harry. Hermione sped up her thrusts, fucking her slave harder. She came hard before pulling off and standing up before pushing Harry down on her knees.

"Suck me, slave," ordered Hermione. Harry took Hermione's cock into her mouth and sucked it, taking it as far down her throat as she could. She milked her mistress' cock, swallowing her offering. "Good girl. Now worship Mistress' tits." Harry took Hermione's breasts into her hands and pushed them together, suckling both nipples. Her Mistress' pleasure was all she cared about. When her mistress came, she snuggled into her Mistress and fell asleep.

Hermione carried Harry back to the dorms and snuggled up with her new slave in her bed and fell asleep.

Harry woke up in the morning to the blissful state of being held in her mistress' arms.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Mistress."

Hermione kissed her slave on the lips, a chaste kiss soon turned French as Hermione's tongue explored the mouth of her beloved slave. "Fuck me, mistress." Harry pleaded, grinding her snatch against her mistress' thigh in desperation for relief. Hermione cupped her slaves breasts and squeezed, causing Harry to let out a lustful moan. Hermione then ground her own snatch against her slave's, vigorously scissoring her moaning wreck of a slave. Harry's moans grew more desperate, as her pleasure threshold grew higher. "Oh God, Hermione!" screamed Harry as she came on the pussy of her mistress.

"Oh Harry," moaned Hermione as she came against her slave's pussy, their juices mixing perfectly. Hermione's lust for her slave's divine body grew, and she quickly transfigured herself a member, thrusting into her slave's sinfully tight pussy. "Your sinful pussy is squeezing my cock so well! You dirty slut. You love that I completely own your sexy little body. Being my slave turns you on, admit it!"

"Yes, mistress, being your slave is the best thing that has ever happened to me," moaned Harry. "My body is forever yours. Only you may ever bring me pleasure. Being your slave is the biggest turn on ever!" Harry screamed as Hermione's cock grew within her, tearing thru her cervix with ease. "Destroy my pussy like only you can. Make me cum!" Harry's climax was intense. Hermione released her seed into her slave's sinful snatch.

"How would you like to be whored out by your mistress? I'd let anyone willing to pay fuck your slutty body until you were nothing more than a common whore," said Hermione.

"I will always do as you command, mistress," said Harry, getting wet as she imagined herself sandwiched between Ron and Neville, getting fucking in both holes.

"I will whore out your cute little pussy, slave," decided Hermione. "Your slutty asshole is mine." Harry now imagined herself getting fucked in the ass by Hermione as Neville wrecked her used pussy.

"Yes, mistress," Harry curtsied.

"Now lets get you dressed like the dirty slut you are," said Hermione, rummaging thru her dresser as she searched for the proper garments. Deciding on a leather miniskirt and a silk sports bra that was several sizes too small, she tossed them to her pet and ordered her to put them on. Once Harry was dressed, Hermione led her slave to the common room, where she found Neville on the sofa reading an Herbology book.

"Neville, I want you to fuck my little pet here," said Hermione, not even bothering to charge friends. Neville looked up from his book, staring at Harry with barely concealed lust.

"It would be my pleasure," said Neville. He positioned herself behind Harry and pushed into her bare snatch. Harry moaned as she got fucked by her friend. "God, Harry, your pussy is so damn tight." As Neville released his load into Harry's pussy, half of Ginny's essence flowed out from Harry and into Neville, transforming Neville into an attractive girl.

Hermione took the opportunity to push into Neville's pussy with her transfigured cock. Neville moaned with lust as Hermione fucked her. "Neville, I am your mistress from now on," said Hermione as she fucked her newest slave's pussy before releasing her load into the blonde girl's depths. She then thrust into Neville's asshole, sodomizing the writhing blonde. Neville was a moaning wreck as her ass was claimed by her mistress. "Fuck, this is a tight ass." Hermione soon released her seed into Neville's waiting bowels.

"Ronald," called Hermione.

"Yes," answered the freckled boy.

"I want you to fuck this cute blondie," said Hermione. "Satisfy her slutty body." Ron's lustful gaze fell upon Neville.

"With pleasure," said Ron, pushing Neville face down onto the sofa and climbing on top of her. As Ron began to fuck Neville, Hermione led Harry out of the common room and down the Great Staircase.

"How would you like to get fucked by Malfoy's glorified pureblood cock, slave?" asked Hermione.

"As you wish, mistress," said Harry. Hermione grinned. Finding Draco was easy, as exams were around the corner. The duo entered the library and Hermione led Harry over to the blonde Slytherin.

"Hey Malfoy, how would you like a peace of my slave's wonderful pussy?" asked Hermione. "The going rate is 50 Galleons."

"I'll pay thirty," replied Draco,"

"Forty," countered Hermione.

"Thirty-five," countered Draco.

"Thirty-eight," countered Hermione.

"Deal," said Malfoy, removing the appropriate coins from his money bag and paying the mudblood. The Malfoy heir was itching for some action, and the female Harry looked positively good enough to eat.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," said Hermione, leaving the library thirty Galleons richer. She headed back to the common room, to find a female Ron and Neville eating each other out in a sixty-nine. Hermione proceeded to sodomize Ron as the busty redhead continued to munch on Neville's pussy. With a squeak, she came in Ron's asshole. She then proceeded to fuck Ron's tight pussy. Hermione found satisfaction in putting the annoying redhead in her place. When Hermione released her load into the redhead's womb, she led the duo back to the girls' dorm and dressed them in the same way she'd dressed Harry earlier that day. "I want you two to find and fuck Seamus and Dean. After you turn them into girls, I want the four of you to locate and fuck Fred, George, Percy, and Lee Jordan to completely wipe out the male Gryffindor population."

"Yes, Mistress," chorused Ron and Neville.

 **Hermione's Harem grows. Harry, Neville, and Ron are now girls and enslaved to their bookish friend. Draco is next on the list. Please read, review, follow, and fave. Doing any of those four things makes me happy and increases the chance of future writings.**


End file.
